ke ki ga hoshii desu
by Kaisari
Summary: If Hiei wants cake, Hiei GETS cake. Also, he can have as much sugar as he likes ;)


**AUTHOUR'S NOTES:** I just found my new obsession, besides Naruto, Yu Yu Hakusho is so great! I just had to show my love for it through keyboarding. I haven't written a fan fiction in ages so I'll try my best! Oh yeah... love that hiei and Kurama duet ( I can't quite remember but was it called...) "Wild Wind"? Anyways very, very cute!  
  
**_ke-ki ga hoshii desu  
_**

Hiei sits in a chair not even bothering to glare holes through that pretty boy Kurama's face since

nothing, whatever he may think of, can ever phase the damn red head. Instead he looks out the

window uninterested like. Hiei soon gets tired of being in a pink café for so long without a word

from his 'friend'. "What did you want me here for?" Hiei asks trying not to grind his teeth to

hard together or they might shatter. "Can't we just have coffee together?" Kurama inquires.

Hiei, unbearable of the situation, stands up. "But why in hell did you have to choose the only

pink coffee shop in the whole city?!" Kurama blinked, interested in Hiei's attitude against pink

coffee shops. "Does it really matter? No please sit down, your gathering attention to yourself

from others. I wouldn't want that now would I?" Hiei literally falls into his seat. Hiei then recalls

the note he received an hour ago. "Please meet me at Sunshine Café around noon time." It had

said. Of course he didn't expect anything called 'Sunshine Caf" to be anything dreary like but,

HIM walking into something pink just kills the whole thought of cool and hot in the same

sentence. Hiei slowly sank into his chair until he was only two eyes and hair peeking over the

tabletop. He thought he shouldn't have come when Kurama called for his beckoning but

Kurama did have his ways... remembering the note once again "Oh yes, and if you decide not to

come I can live with that. Did you know I finally got my film developed and I found this very

cute picture of you and your stuffed cat doll sleeping together? Well, you should come look at

some time." Damn him and his evil ways. He may look sweet on the outside but on the inside he

has an inner demon. Not mentioning the werefox side of him. The waitress finally arrived and

took up their, not even glanced at, menus. "And what will you be having sweetheart?" The

women giggled of course towards Kurama not picking up the angry waves from the evil wishing

troll, whom radiated them, across from Kurama. "I'd like some cinnamon coffee please."

Kurama beamed at the thought of a nice treat. "Excellent!" The lady exclaimed, jotted down in

katakana and nearly walked off before her attention was caught by a loud and seemingly

annoyed cough. "Oh...excuse me for overlooking the table sir." She said in a not so sorry voice.

"Quite." Hiei grunted and Kurama smiled at him. "Well then what, what would you like?" She

asked bored. Hiei then looked up kind of confused that he was being asked this. What DID he

want? Well for starters he wanted an answer and another he wanted the death of all human race

and waitress's alike. Their where a lot of things he wanted that he was sure he couldn't get in a

coffee shop. Why the hell did she ask then? Then Hiei spotted from a long off distance a

beautiful wax carved plate of strawberry shortcake. "I want cake." Hiei said flatly." The lady

raised a brow and Hiei twitched. "What kind of cake?" She asked. Hiei stared at the woman.

Now she wants a 'what kind'? Just leave already and go die somewhere! "How about green

mint?" Hiei looked up at Kurama, whom suggested the cake slice. "Hm?" Hiei thought aloud.

"Well it is my favorite cake and I thought maybe you could enjoy something I enjoyed?"

Kurama seemed to be sub consciously hypnotizing Hiei for he slowly nodded in return not really

thinking. The lady nodded and quickly hurried off to the kitchen. Mint cake? Gross! Hiei didn't

like the sound of a light green cake with a leaf on top seemingly glaring at him from afar but he

said nothing in return. "You eat cake?" Hiei lost his self-conversation and focused on Kurama.

"Well I must if I ordered it." Hiei scoffed. Kurama laughed. "I just thought you might turn down

cake because it was to sweet for your taste." Kurama said. "But if you want cake you could

have told me." Kurama said seriously. Hiei looked utterly confused and was about to rudely

inquire on what he meant by that but before he could Kurama leaned over the table and... when

the waitress got back she put down the coffee before the super cheerful Kurama then the pie,

green leaf and all, before the now awkward and flustered Hiei. "Oh Hiei, I could add more

sugar to that if you want." Kurama said and Hiei blushed. The woman, sickened, caught on and

slowly moved away from the table. Hiei now believes you can get what you want from a coffee

shop. Apparently you don't need a waitress to receive your orders now.

**_FIN_ **


End file.
